Itachi and Some Girl in the Woods
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Itachi is having a very bad day when he comes across a girl in the woods. Will this be a rivalry, a friendship, or a romance? Disclaimer for whole story Don't own Naruto. ItaxOC Future lemons/limes.
1. The Girl

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or and scenes related to the anime or manga... So please don't sue me! All I own is a computer.. and even it is crappy cause it don't have internet!!**

**I wrote this out of boredom, so please don't flame me. Please review or give me advice, all my other fanfics have been sucky and I need reviews if anyone want's any of them updated... I don't like making people review for chappy's, but I need encouragement.. TT**

Itachi wasn't having the best day in the whole world. Why? Well the list goes on and on. First, he almost got eaten by a certain half-plant half-human Akatsuki member. Second, his weakling of a brother he spared almost beat him in battle because he was still recovering from using Mangekyou. Third, he almost got blown up. Fourth, he became part of a puppet war. And Fifth, he got yelled at by Pein for not turning in his mission report on time (It was 3 seconds late dammit!!!). Soo, Itachi decided to go around the woods, even though it wasn't like him.

He jumped from tree to tree, scanning the forest floor he could make have 72 hours of pain and torture, when he came across a body of a girl. She was beaten to a bloody pulp. A large blood puddle surrounded her body, and she was curled up into a ball. Itachi jumped to the ground, getting a closer look at the horrible sight. Her hair was scattered everywhere, some on her face, some on her body, some in the blood. All she wore was a tattered and worn bra and some rags sewn together probably used as panties.

She was extremely thin, with her ribs showing. Though she had slight curves, she had no muscle. Her long hair was a glossy reddish-purpleish color. The red probably from the blood. She had black rings around her eyes, kind of like a panda. Her oddest features however were fox ears and a fox tail. They both were a dark dark orange with hints of red, with light light grey tips. A small stream of blood trailed down her mouth to her chin. She had gold shackles connected to her wrists, and a chain collar around her neck.. This made her seem a lot like a dead fox. Itachi picked up the girl and brought her back. Suddenly his day had gotten a lot better.

**At the Akatsuki**

Hidan's jaw dropped as Itachi brought in the bloody girl. "OH MY JASHIN!!" he yelled, slamming his chopsticks on the table. Kisame dropped his chopsticks on the floor. "Aww damn Kisame, that was the last pair!! Your going to have to use a fork." said Konan. "NOOO!! Those are what Americans use to eat fish..." screamed Kisame, hiding under the table from the fork. Itachi rolled his eyes as he brought the girl to his room, Hidan trailing behind him pleading to use her as a sacrifice. Right before Itachi opened his door, he turned around and stared at Hidan, his Sharingan spinning. Hidan screamed like a little girl and hid behind Kakazu, who was in Suna right now. (Okay time for seriousness..)

Itachi closed the door and spread out a towel over his bed. He gently laid down the girl and grabbed a wet rag. Gently and carefully, he wiped all the blood and grime and dirt etc off. Grudgingly, he removed her clothing and replaced it with a female Akatsuki cloak. He found something interesting hidden in her bra though.. a Suna headband. _'She must have been a ninja or something..' _thought Itachi as he slashed it and tied it around her forehead. After waiting a couple of hours of the girl not waking up, Itachi smacked her across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" she yelled, waking up immediatly. Rubbing the now red spot on her cheek, she glared at Itachi. "Who are you and where the hell am I?" asked the girl. _'Great, she has a sailor's mouth.' _Itachi thought sadly. She seemed too gentle. "What's your name?" Itachi asked calmly, looking at the girl who was looking at what she was wearing. "Holy crap, what the fuck is this? Some bum's jacket?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. A vein popped on Itachi's forehead.

"Oh yeah, my name is Miari. Miari Komoushi. And you are?" Miari said. "Itachi Uchiha." he said dully. "Ooh yeah, the crazy dude who killed his whole clan." Miari said without even hesitating. "I'm a big fan of yours. I just killed my clan too, and spared my little brother. His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. You know, the Kyuubi dude." she said. "Where's the bathroom?" she muttered, looking around the room for a door to a bathroom. Itachi sweatdropped. Bad idea, bringing a weird chick home.

**Lol. Yeah, sucky, I know. Well, please review and give me ideas, now I have writer's block and a tummy ache 3X. Ja ne! -nibbles on a cookie- Pwease? -puppy eyes-**


	2. A Trip to the Ice Cream Parlor

**Disclaimer: I own Miari but I don't own Naruto and anything similar to it.**

**I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I want to finish this as fast as I can so more people read it lol.**

**This is a interesting chapter I felt like writing since I was in the mood for ice cream, but we were all out TT**

"I WANT ICE CREAM!!" Miari screeched again, having a hissy fit on the floor. Itachi's patience was growning thin, and the Akatsuki members all inched away. "FINE!" he boomed suddenly. Everyone jumped except Miari, who was hugging Itachi and now screeching thanks. "GOD, PLEASE STOP!!" Itachi almost yelled. "Stop what Itachi-_chaaan_?" asked Miari, stretching out the 'chan' dramatically. A low grumble could be heard in the back of his throat. "Stop acting like a sugar-high 4 year old!" he said. "Fine, cranky-pants." grumbled Miari, crossing her arms and mumbling.

When they got to the parlor, Miari glued her face to the window, with a large display of 100's of flavors and colors. "Ooh, these all look so yummy." Miari said, slightly drooling. Itachi was waiting impatiently. 'Dammit hurry up.' thought Itachi. A slight vein grew on his forehead as he heard a snore from Miari's direction. _Bonk_! "Owch! What the fuck?!" Miari yelled, poking the purple bruise forming on her cheek and wincing slightly, gathering lot's of attention. Itachi sweatdropped. "Miari, hurry up what do you want?" asked Itachi. "A chocolate mint ice cream cone with chocolate sauce and chocolate chips and sprinkles and 2 cherries on top!" said Miari hyperly. Itachi wondered how she fit all those words in one sentence and could eat that much. "With 5 scoops!" she finished. Itachi anime fell. Miari looked at Itachi and poked him with a stick, waking him up. "That'll ruin your figure!" Itachi said before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Miari's jaw dropped, but quickly shrugged the comment off. "Fine! I'll get 2 scoops.." she mumbled, cursing under her breath. Itachi went to the counter. "1 chocolate mint ice cream cone with chocolate chips, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, and 2 cherries on top and 1 caramel coffee flavored sundae. No nuts." he said calmly as he got stares from many people. Itachi glared at them all with his trademark one. Miari was sleeping on a bench in the parlor, drool sliding down her chin seductivly sliding down her shirt between her breasts. Her tail slipped off the bench and onto the ground, when a certain blonde whiskered boy came running in, managing to trample over her tail. "OWWWWW!!" yelped Miari painfully, awaking from her deep slumber and carressing her tail. Itachi grabbed the receipt and somehow managed to hear the order number.

"Miari!" he accidentally said. "A-are you okay?" he asked, crouching down by her and watching tears flow down your face. Her ears where drooped and her eyes were red and puffy. Her tail was bent the way wrong way. Naruto walked over and apologized over and over. When Itachi turned around and loomed over the poor little Naruto, he gulped. "Erm I uh.." he began. (Outside view) Naruto literally blasted out the parlor door and into the sky and out of sight. (In the sky) "Ero-sennin!" cried Naruto, flying side by side Jiraiya. "Naruto!" he said. "What happened? Why are you up here?" he asked. "I stepped on some wolf girl's tail and her boyfriend kicked my ass." Naruto said shamefully. "How about you?" he asked. "Got caught peeping on Tsunade." Jiraiya said somewhat proud. Naruto sweatdropped and focused on trying to reach land without killing himself.

Itachi gave her a piggy back ride. They got their ice cream cones, paid, and sat down. Chocolate sauce slid down the tiny mountain of frozen milk and cream and sugar and onto her finger. First, she licked the rims to gather all of the melting ice cream on her pink tongue. Second, she twirled her tongue around the treat to the tippy tippy top, and her tongue slid inside her mouth once more. Finally, she took a big bite and fell over. "GAH! MAJOR BRAIN FREEZE!" she yelled, putting the nearest source of heat which so happened to be Itachi's hand. 'Aah, warm' she thought, 'and cuddly too!' she thought, cuddling his hand. A light blush crept onto Itachi's face, watching the somewhat innocent girl love on his hand.

When Miari opened her eyes, she realized what she was cuddling was.. ITACHI'S HAND!!?!?!!?! She yelped and let go of his hand, making it fall with a _thump_ on the table before retreating back to Itachi. Miari blushed extremly and focused on eating her ice cream. By the time she finished, Itachi was asleep on the counter, a completly empty dish next to him. Miari got an evil idea. She crept away and asked for 1 chocolate cone. She paid for the cone and quietly but quicky smashed the frozen treat into his face, little driplits of chocolate ice-cream dripping off of his chin. "Ack!" he said, obviously surprised to awaken with chocolate ice-cream on his face. Miari laughed as Itachi desparatly tried to get all the chocolate off his face. "Oh my fucking god!" she laughed, now rolling on the floor. Still chuckling she hopped back on her seat, nothing in front of her except some cherry stems. The only evidence that she had an ice-cream.

"Can I get one more ice-cream before we go?" Miari asked sweetly with her dark maroon eye's sparkling. "Grr fine." Itachi grudgingly agreed. "Thanks weasel-chan!" she said skipping to the counter and ordering a banana ice cream cup with strawberry sauce. Miari sat back down in front of Itachi. He watched her eat her ice-cream cone skillfully as she licked the rims, twirling her tongue around the treat until she reached the top and swirled back down. Itachi wondered what it would feel like if that happened to him except coughcoughincertainpartsofhisbodycoughcough (in certain parts of his body). He got slightly hard thinking about that. Miari was now chewing on it gently with the corner of her mouth like a dog with a bone. This made him get harder. Then she sucked and sucked until the entire ice-cream was gone. With a crunch there and a munch there, the whole cone was gone. "Mmmmm, that was go-" Miari was stopped mid-sentence when Itachi locked lips with her. The banana and strawberry taste loomed inside her mouth, making her lips taste delicious. Miari closed her eyes and the kiss went from OMG WTF to passionate. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Itachi's tongue pressed against her perfect white teeth, asking for entrance which she allowed. Her mouth opened and his tongue slipped into her dark, wet cavern of a mouth. Inside her mouth, the banana and strawberry taste was stronger and easier to taste. They departed finally, exhaling from the moment. Itachi turned a light tinge of red and Miari's face was as red as a tomato. "Let's come here again." they both agreed.

**Back at the Akatsuki**

(Our favorite char evah starts a new section of the storyDeidei-chan!!) "So how'd it go, un?" Deidara asked, finishing his soup that Blue had prepared. Zetsu had a special meal which sickened everyone except Blue and himself. "It went excellent." said Itachi, a slight tinge if pink appearing on Miari's face again. She knew he referred to the kiss. "Ah. Did you bring us anything?" asked Sasori as he finished his soup. "No." Itachia and Miari said at the same time. "WHAT?!" they all yelled at the same time. 'Crap..' they both though at the same time, running from the seriously pissed off Akatsuki.

**Was it long enough or still too short? I'm trying my best to make my chapters longer, detailed (pervy's . ), and exciting. Please review. Personally I love how this story is going so far! Also, I'm trying not to make Itachi or anyone else be OOC. Please don't flame unless you really either need to or want to. Ja ne! **

** Berry**

**P.S, LOVE YOU GOESKABOOM PLEASE ENJOY! (love the exchange program series!)**


	3. Notice

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
